


Playing With Food

by HuniBunni



Category: Scrutinized (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Breaking and Entering, Drug Use, F/M, Fear of Death, Groping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Masturbation, Molestation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsession, Orgasm, Public Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuniBunni/pseuds/HuniBunni
Summary: Luna youngman. A dear friend of yours with a heart as strong as gold and pure dedication for her crime watch program. You admired her for her strength.When luna hears word that her mother is in the hospital you offer to watch her house and take care of the crime watch program while she's away.After a full week and peace and quiet luna messages you explain how she would be staying with her mother for a few more days leaving you alone for even longer. Of course you didn't think of it as a problem at all.But a tall and rather attractive brown haired man wearing a bright white lab coat already had plans to make your next few nights a living hell.Or maybe...........Paradise?
Relationships: Tanner (Scrutinized)/Reader, Tanner (Scrutinized)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Playing With Food

**Author's Note:**

> HI! JUST A FEW THINGS ID LIKE TO ADD BEFORE YOU START READING.
> 
> this is a TannerxDarkSkinned!Reader fanfic for all my dark queens out there. But if requested I will edit the fanfic and make it as a xMale!Reader or Gender Neutral if anybody requests for it. (This will aslo be available on my wattpad as well)
> 
> Secondly there is no actual rape scene in the story. Most of the story contains non consensual touching and groping while the reader is asleep. I added the tag just to be safe. Better safe than sorry.
> 
> Okay, I hope you enjoy the story!

Third person p.o.v

"Bye luna! I'll keep your house safe and clean for you when you get back!"

These were the last words you told your dear friend Luna before she left in a hurry to the airport. Her mother was recently put in the hospital and Luna desperately wanted to see her and make sure her health was okay. But there was a problem. She had the neighborhood crime watch that she needed to take care of. But luckily she had you! You'd seen how she would work late at night those times you decided to keep her some company. 

Of course when you had hard her mother was in the hospital you immediately offered to take care of the watch program for while she was away. But Luna was extremely hesitant with your idea. With the 2 serial killers around at bay, especially the one named tanner, whom she had told you about a few weeks after their interaction when the killer had kidnapped luna. Not to mention she still had to look over the folder that tanner had given her that contained information about the blueblood killer that Luna was eager to read. She was worried about leaving you alone in her house that was a huge target at the moment. But, after hours of convincing and reassuring Luna with comforting words she agreed to let you stay and take care of the watch program until she gets back.

(TIME SKIP-DAY ONE)

It had been a whole week and there was no suspicious activity around the neighborhood at night at all. You managed to look over a handful of reports each night, sometimes even pulling a few all nighters when you refused to sleep after reading a few disturbing reports about cases of stalking and even rape. It didn't take a while before you started to sleep with a nightlight you brought from your own house. It was cute unicorn shaped lamp that changed colors in the dark. You've had it for about 6 years now and it always seemed to keep you calm whenever you were scared.

Things started taking a sudden turn for the worse when luna called you in the late evening explaining to you that she would be staying for a few more days with her mom, who will be having surgery soon. You reassured her letting luna know that everything was going smoothly.

"Don't worry luna everything's fine! Nothing spooky has happened for an entire week. Everything's been very calm.!"

"Well I'm glad to hear that. You've been checking the cameras?"

"Yup! Every time before I go to bed."

"And you turn on the security system too before going to sleep?"

"Yes luna-"

"And you've been locking the doors and windows-?"

"LUNA! Please calm down. Yes I've been doing all of that stuff. You really don't need to worry about me. Focus on your mom and pray that her surgery goes well okay?"

Luna let out a shake sigh. You could tell she was definitely stressed. "Take care of yourself too luna. I don't want you having a heart attack or anything like that." You spoke in a pout standing up from your spot from the couch and walked over to the window peeking out from the blinds.

"Yeah. You're right. I'll try to take it easy from now on. I should go now. You'll call me if anything happens right?" You let out a chuckle. "Of course I will" you spoke knowing fully well that you were lying. "Okay. I'll talk to you later (y/n)." "Bye luna~ tell your mom I said I hope she gets better soon!" You hummed before hanging up. 

Looking through the window you took notice of how peaceful the neighborhood looked at this time of night. Especially with a full moon out laminating the star lit night sky. It almost looked like a scenery panting. The sky, trees, a man with a white coat standing behind that stop sign, the lamps......wait a minute.

Your eyes immediately went back to the stop sign where you saw a tall figure standing perfectly still...watching you from the distance. Judging by the coat you figured that was tanner staring at you. You gulped and made sure the front door and windows were locked before closing the blinds. "Okay...he's standing outside the house....m-maybe he's just out for a walk...at night....looking for his next victim..." you whispered to yourself as you walked over to the computer to check the cameras. Your eyes scanned the screen closely looking for a certain figure roaming around the area. "Ok...I guess he left since he must have noticed I wasn't luna. Okay...I'll make a cup of cocoa, brush my teeth and then go to bed. I'll start the reports tomorrow night." You softly mumbled making your way to the kitchen to make you sweet chocolatey warm beverage.

Grabbing a packet of cocoa powder you poured it into your special light pink unicorn themed mug and poured some lukewarm water. "Oh I think I brought those special chocolate shaped spoons I bought from the store yesterday!" You dashed over to your room and rummaged through your bag looking for your special chocolate shaped spoons. You pulled out a bag noticing the spoons were now broken in half. You huffed and took out the now broken chocolate spoon and walked back to the kitchen dumping the chocolate in your hot cocoa. You grabbed the mug and made your way back to your room. You plopped down on your bed and grabbed your laptop to watch a few YouTube videos while you enjoyed your drink.

It only took you a good 15 minutes to finish your entire mug of hot cocoa. It tasted a bit different than usual but maybe it was because you didn't eat. You brushed the thought aside and hopped off the bed and headed to the bathroom to brush your teeth. Your eyes started feeling heavy as you started to yawn. You started feeling extremely tired for some reason. You checked the time on your phone. It was only 9 O'clock. You usually don't get sleepy until 11 or 12 by the latest. And it wasn't just your eyes that started feeling heavy. You'd taken notice that your body started feeling rather heavy as well. You almost felt like a rock sinking in a pool of water. It was even a bit difficult for you to stand straight and brush your teeth. 

After you rinsed your mouth you immediately collapsed to the floor. Your vision started to become blurry before you saw nothing but pitch black. You were definitely knocked out. But, luckily there was a certain someone lingering around the house who was able to pick up your limp body and carry you back to bed.

"You passed out a bit earlier than expected. Due to your height and size the Gamma-hydroxybutyrate knocked you out sooner than I thought. I should take note of that for next time." Tanner spoke in a very nonchalant manner as he layer your body down. He stared at your figure with an intense dark stare. He studied the way your chest rose up and down each time you breathed. "You are definitely a sight for sore eyes aren't you (y/n)" he softly mutters, his his scanning down your body examining the fat around your thighs. The large shirt you had was blocking your figure which agitated tanner to some extent. That shirt of yours needs to be removed quickly so he can properly examine your physical features.

Climbing on the bed tanner sat above you straddling your waist between his legs. He reached forward to sit your body up, your head resting against his chest as he tugged at the hem of the shirt before swiftly yanking it off your figure. He watched your body drop back down on the bed. Staring at the way your breasts jiggled as you fell back down on your back. You definitely looked delicious. The fat around your curves, waist, thighs and stomach looked soft enough to bite into. But it wasn't just your body shape that attracted the serial killer to you. No shockingly it wasn't that. Rather it was the fact that you had the most beautiful creamy smooth chocolate skin color he had ever layed his eyes on. Oh how he would love to just tear your skin apart and see how lovely you looked on the inside but you were just so....perfect...NO- MAJESTIC! Yes majestic was the best word to describe it.

Running the tip of his index finger over your nipple he studied the dark colored bud carefully, watching the way it puffed up, growing hard at the sensual touch. The killers eye slightly twitch as a soft moan escaped your lips. His hands struggled to fight the urge to wrap them around your firm neck but, instead he roughly gropped your breasts jiggling them in his grasp. He couldn't help but softly chuckle at the bouncy motion. "Your body is rather fun to play with. I can't take it too far tonight however. If I go any further I don't think I'll be able to sustain myself." Tanner spoke glaring intensely down at your lower regions. His hands running down softly stroking your bare thigh with the tip of his finger. Give the soft piece of flesh a few squeezes. He licked his lips, almost drooling at the sight. "I should take my leave now. Until next time (y/n)~."

And with that tanner made his way out the house with quite ease leaving you laying peacefully naked in bed.

(DAY TWO)

Soon morning had rolled around. You woke up rubbing your eyes. "Why do I feel a breeze?" You looked down staring at your bare chest. Weird, you hardly ever slept naked unless it was really hot at night. But maybe it got hot while you were sleeping so you may have taken it off in the middle of the night. Getting out of bed you threw back on your shirt and headed to the kitchen to make yourself a nice cup of coffee. "I wonder if I should go on a little jog today. I've been stuck in the house for a week." You spoke to yourself pouring the coffee in your special mug. You grabbed your coffee and walked over to the living room staring out the window. "It looks nice out today. It won't be too hot either. A quick jog around the neighborhood wouldn't hurt." You quickly gulped down the rest of your coffee, despite the fact that it was still rather hot, and rushed your way back to your room to put on a decent pair of jogging clothes. "Hmm...a sports bra and some leggings will have to do...that's proper jogging clothing right?" You asked yourself as you stripped off your pj's and threw on your jogging clothes and tennis shoes. Grabbimg your phone and a bottle of water you headed out for your morning jog.

It was only halfway through your jog when you started feeling like someone was watching you. A sudden shiver ran up your spine as you started feeling uneasy. It wasn't until you started speeding up when you heard a pair of foot steps following right behind you. Your heart started beating at a fast pace. Probably from the fear of being kidnapped in broad daylight or from jogging for the last 15 minutes....or both.....Yeah it could be both too.

Tears started forming in your eyes from the sudden fear of being snatched up and taken away. But luckily you need not worry about that...well...just for right now at least. A woman had been jogging behind you, and annoyed at your rather slow pace she picked up the speed and passed you muttering rather rude words under her breath. You let out a sigh of relief as you continued your jog before heading back to the house. 

It didn't take long for the afternoon to roll around. You'd lost the rest of your energy after that jog that you decided to just stay inside for the rest of the afternoon before the night rolls around. Spending the rest of your day in your room you watched YouTube on your phone and snacked on anything luna had left. And before you knew it night time rolled around meaning it was time to get started on work.

An hour had passed before you started hearing noises coming from outside. Slight rustling and thumping caused you to jump from your seat following lights turning off as if on cue. You let out a shake breath as you walked to the closet to turn the lights back on. "Come on! How fucking long does it take to turn them back on? Luna should have left me some notes, this is so frustrating- how does she even manage to do this?" you whined to yourself as the lights finally turned back on. You made your way out the room and paused at the end of the hallway staring a figure peeking from the corner of the hall before disappearing out of sight. Tanner managed to find a way inside the house while you were busy with the lights. You gulped feeling your heart beat quickly in your chest. Your body was frozen in place. You were much too scared to take another step forward. A small whimper gurgle in your throat as you quietly walked your way back in the bedroom making sure to lock the door. Tears formed in the corner of your eyes.

Why did scary doctor man have to come back now? And right when you only looked at 3 reports. You weren't even close to done yet. Well...it seems like you're stuck in the bedroom for the rest of the night so maybe you should end it there for today. 

After making sure that the window was locked you changed into your pj's and slipped into bed turning on your special night light. It took you a few minutes to close your eyes before you started to drift to sleep.

(DAY THREE)

Another morning and hey to come another shitty night that was sure soon to happen. You decided to go out and get some groceries for luna, as well as some snacks for yourself. You even dropped by your apartment to grab your special little toy. A soft pink colored vibrator you would use to ease off the stress. And you definitely needed it. You just needed to make a mental note to clean up after yourself. Tomorrow you might have some time but today you're going to stay 100% completely focused...well...at least you're going to try and stay focused.

And what other way to keep yourself busy by cleaning up the house? You were rather messy the past week and this was your friends house after all so it was only fair that you tidied up after yourself. So with a bit of sweeping, vacuuming, mopping and dusting you managed to clean the house up in about 2 hours. You still had 3 extra hours to yourself before it was time to check out the new reports. You thought about the vibrator you had brought from your place. Maybe you wouldn't have to wait till tomorrow after all.

You did deserve a little something after cleaning up and watching over lunas house like the good friend you are. Especially with the creepy "doctor" scaring you so many times.

After looking around the house and double checking that the doors and windows were locked with the lights on in every room you walked over to your room and grabbed the small sex toy and a towel before walking back to the living room. Why were you gonna get yourself off in the living room? Because your room doesn't have a t.v to make noise to drown out the vibrating noises and your moans. Laying down the towel on the couch you sat yourself down and flipped the t.v on surfing through the channels until you found a random Disney movie playing. "Ok...I hope luna doesn't find out about this." You whispered to yourself as you started pulling down your shorts along with your shirt that you left on only exposing your bare breasts.

You slowly ran your hand over your breasts, running the tips of your fingers over you sensitive buds rubbing in circular motions. Your brows furrowed as you slightly shivered at the sensual touch. It's been a while since you've touched yourself and you were eager to feel that throbbed sensation of your clit between your legs soon. Lifting your fingers up to your mouth you coated the digits in your saliva. Reaching down you slowly began to rub your clothes, drowning out the sound of the t.v.

'Fuck I don't even know what to think about. Maybe luna? She did get really pretty over the years. I even got to see her naked a few times. I remember when we took a shower together after a pool party. She has such a nice looking body' 

You felt a wet tightness begin to build inside your hot sex. Your clit twitched as your mind began to flood with the images of those times you saw luna naked. Feeling your juiced begin to seap from your hole you deemed it was time to kick it up a notch. Grabbing the vibrator you held it up to your lips giving the tip a few good licks before reaching down and turning the switch on setting it to the highest setting it had. Pressing the vibrator right against your clit you arched your back at the strong vibrations that tingles against your sensitive bud. "Mmm~!" You moaned out thinking about all of lunas curves. Her chest, her nice soft looking ass and her sweet honey soft voice. You could only imagine how enticing her moans sounded. Your clit throbbed again at the dirty thoughts flooding your mind.

'Mmm~ I wonder how soft her chest is....ah fuck~'

It didn't take you long for your mind to wander someone else...thinking about a specific tall, thin and a rather attractive serial killer made his way inside your dirty mind. Your eyebrow slightly twitched at the rather sudden thoughts. Why were you thinking about that man's long slender fingers and how they would feel deep inside you leaking wet cunt? No, you couldn't be thinking about that. Stop thinking about that. But, how can you stop thinking about tanners fingers fucking your hole and not fwel even more aroused by it? The way your pussy clenched you could tell that that's what your body is craving. But it's just your body. You don't actually want a serial killer to actually touch your vagina with his rather large looking hands and long slender fingers...

WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU (Y/N)?!?

Your breathing started to grow heavy the more you eat your climax grow closer. Your juiced flowed from your hole staining the towel underneath your bum. You bit on your bottom lip using your free hand to thrust two fingers inside your juicy wet cunt for some more intense pleasure. It wasn't enough however since you have small fingers.

'Fuck I'm almost there~ yes, yes, yes~"

Feeling your clit begin to twitch you pressed the vibrator against your clit as hard as you can rubbing it up down spreading your juices all over your puffy lips. "A-ahh~ l-Luna! Luna!" You moaned out loud feeling that familiar sensation growing deep within your belly. 

'Don't moan out his name (y/n) don't do it~"

"F-fuuuuck! T-tah-" you stuttered bucking your hips up and down thrusting against the vibrator that you struggled to keep still. Your mind started to grow fuzzy. You climax drawing near as you were coming undone. Not even noticing the bedroom door at the end of the hallway was opened or even the footsteps that started to draw near. 

Drool dribbled down your chin, a small amount of liquid dribbled from your hole. "Fuck! I'm- I'm Cummings! Tah-TANNER! OH GOD YEEEEEEES TANNER!" you let out an ungodly moan as cum and squirt shot out from your pulsating cunt. Choked moans and whimpers bubbled in your throat as your body twitched while you came down from your high, resting your head against the arm of the couch.

A few seconds later a hand clasped around your mouth causing you to look up at a familiar face you really weren't happy nor expecting to see. Tanner looked down at you with his casual smile. "You called?" Not even giving you a chance to properly react the so called doctor pulled out his syringe and jabbed it into your neck injecting you with a dose of that sweet old midazolim. And in a few seconds you were out like a light completely exposed.

So much for staying focused uh?

Tanner watched your eyes close completely shut, your boyd going limp on the couch. He chuckled to himself and crouched down, eyes immediately going down between your now messy wet legs covered in your bodily fluids. "I must admit you're rather...courageous to be touching yourself out in the open room like this. Not very smart of you but, I'm glad I caught you off guard. You didn't like the window properly in the bedroom." Tanner spoke to your now motionless body.

He waited for a few seconds before scooping you up in his arms and made his way out the front door carrying your naked body away in the night.

(1 HOUR LATER)

"(y/n)? Are you waking up yet?"

You heard a muffled voice speak.

"It's been over an hour already. Your body should start waking up already."

A groan escaped your chapped lips. You slowly cracked your eyes open. Your vision slightly blurry as your eyes scanned across the room you were in. Your body felt heavy and cold. It wasn't until you noticed you were tied down to a metal chair, your legs spread far apart and hands cuffed to the armchairs. A large dirty table sat in front of you covered in what looked to be blood. Your started thrashing around in the chair as panic began to build in your chest.

"Now, now, now calm down. That chair may be metal but it's not very sturdy."

You looked up in the direction that oh so familiar voice came from. "W-why did you-" tanner held up a hand cutting you off. "All will be explained shortly. But first let's have a little talk about your dear friend Luna." Your heart started to race at a rather fast pace. Your mind flooded with all the terrible ways this man was gonna kill you and eat you whole. You swallowed a lump that formed in your throat. "W-what about luna?" You spoke in a small soft voice. "How's her mother doing? She finally get that surgery?" You squinted your eyes. "How did you-" tanner held up his hand again. "As I said everything will be explained later." Tanner spoke in his usual tone as he walked over sitting at the edge of the table just a few inches away from you. "Her mother fell down some stairs and broke a few of her hip bones. Those types of surgeries are not the best to recovery from. Do you think she's doing well?" You looked down at the floor, refusing to make eye contact with the psycho that kidnapped you.

Your entire body shivered. Having a serial killer sitting in front of you and making conversation acting as if he never kidnapped you and aren't tied naked in a chair. You felt disgusted. Not only with him but also yourself. Had you never touched yourself on that couch this never would have happened. You might never be able to see luna again when she gets back home. You'll probably already be chopped up and stuffed into plastic bags that would for sure be thrown into a freezer. "I-I don't know." You looked down between your legs. Your brows furrowed.

You started feeling more ashamed of yourself as every second passed by. "D-did you watch me?" You asked still looking down. Tanner smiled and cocked his head to the side. "Whatever do you mean?" You let out a shaky sigh. "Back at the house...you know what I'm talking about." Tanner lifted a finger to his lips, acting as if he was thinking for a moment. "Hmm...no I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about. Gonna have to be more specific than that." You huffed grinding your teeth. He knew what you were talking about. You couldn't do with this teasing at such an inappropriate time like this. Was he really playing with you right now? "W-when I-I was....touching myself on the couch." You blantly spoke. "OH! hahaha yes now I know what you're talking about. That was rather enjoyable to watch I do thank you for putting on a rather admirable show." Tanner spoke in a cheerful manner.

Your cheeks flushed red and your breathing became heavy. "I must say it wasn't very smart of you to be doing something as naughty as that out in the open space like that." You couldn't argue with him there. It was a really stupid idea. "I counted how long your orgasm lasted and I must say I'm throughly impressed. A female orgasm last longer than a males by 13 to 51 seconds. But yours last almost a full 2 minutes, even when I injected you with a bit of midazolim your body was still coming down from your high. You're still rather swollen from your not so private playtime." You immediately tried to close your legs, obviously failing to do since since they were tied to expose your lower regions but your instincts yelled at you to still try. "I also must add I was rather flabbergasted hearing you yell my name like that." Your eyes widened. You looked up at tanner, mouth hanging wide open. He looked down at your face and chuckled. "What's the matter (y/n)? Cat got your tounge?" He teased reaching out to grab hold of your chin. "I'm honored you think about me that way. I truly am." You watched his eyes scan your body drinking in the sight of your delicious naked curves. 

He was definitely hungry. 

He was STARVING.

"I don't usually toy with my victims like this. Most of the times it's a quick kill, I dice up their body parts one by one, throw thme in plastic bags and sell them off. Not most people catch my eye but, you and Luna are definitely rather interesting." Tanner scorched over from his spot sitting more closer towards you. He leaned forward, chin resting in the palms of his hands with his elbows sitting atop his knees. "Lunas dedication to her special crime watch program and strong will to find the man who murdered her cousin sparked some curiosity in my mind. Her determination and strong-will was nonetheless very impressive." You cocked an eyebrow. He was right, you were also impressed by lunas strong will to keeping the neighborhood safe and getting her revenge was rather admirable. That's also what you liked about her. "But...what's there about me that you like?"

You instantly regretted asking that question once you saw that twitch in the killers eye.

"You. You're much more different than luna. And I mean that in more ways than one." His eyes once again scanned up and down your body. Staring at that oh so sweet suculant chocolate colored skin he was just dying to sink his teeth into. "I don't think I've ever had a victim as beautiful as you." You blinked in curiosity. "Uh, how do I put this...I suppose you could say I'm deeply intrigued with your physical appearance and your rather voluptuous features. But it's not just your body that I'm addicted to (y/n)." Tanner reached out grabbing ahold of the chair and yanked you forward. The tips of your noses were just nearly a few centimeters apart. "Do you know just how beautiful your skin is (y/n)?" Tanner whispered in a rough manner. The pads of his thumbs massaging into your collarbone. You stayed completely silent and shook your head. "In all my time of capturing multiple people of various skin tones I don't think I've ever come upon someone quite as lovely as you. You're almost like a whole nother species of human. Extremely exquisite to look at." His eyes stated deeply into your soul. "U-uh....th-thank you?" His thumbs stopped massaging your shoulders, his hands roughly gripped your shoulders. "You're very. Welcome." He spoke in a slightly shake voice before loosening his grip.

"You know your body is still sensitive to touch right now. Have you noticed?" You squinted your eyes glancing down at your exposed sex. Now that he mentions it you still felt rather wet and tight down there even though you feel a tiny bit of arousal at all. "Sometimes the body can't just do with only one measly climaxation." You watched the man's large hand make its way towards your breasts, softly rubbing the dark colored mound. "It's such a shame that your hands are bound to this chair, else you'd be able to relieve yourself once again." A shiver tickled its way up your spine. His cold fingers teased at your dark colored buds, pinching and pulling your now fully erect nipples between his thumb and pointer finger. A small whimper escaped your trembling lips. You were yelling in your head begging for yourself not to melt in this man's touch. It wasn't right.

But it felt good.

It felt REALLY GOOD.

"W-wait." You softly cried feeling that familiar warm feeling swirl in your belly. Your wet sex clenched as your swollen clit throbbed, yearning to be touched. "But you're lucky I'm generous enough to lend you a hand aren't you?" In the blink of an eye tanners hand dipped right between your legs going right for your clit. "You're more wet than you were earlier. You must be dying to reach another orgasm aren't you?" He rubbed your sensitive bud in a circular motion with his middle and pointer finger. Your back slightly arched at the sudden pleasure that tingled in your clit. You bit down on your bottom lip refusing to let out any sounds of pleasure. "Oh I know you feel good (y/n), there's no shame in being vocal about it." Tanner teased slipping in 2 fingers inside your wet cunt earning a slight groan out of you. "You can be as loud as you'd like" he softly growled thrusting the 2 digits in and out of your clenching wet sex at a fast pace.

Lewd squelching noises filled the room. You felt so dirty having this attractive serial killer finger your no-no area. God his fingers felt so good, dipping in and out of your naughty wet pussy. Your mouth hung wide open, your breathing growing heavy and shaky. "T-tanner~" you lightly sqeaked finding yourself struggling to fuck yourself against his thick long fingers. Tanner smirked. His left eye twitching hearing you lightly call out his name. "You said my name rather loudly last time. Why are you being so quite now? Come on (y/n), say my name louder" tanner growled adding in another digit thrusting his fingers even at a faster pace. You threw your head back, the balls of your feet digging into the ground while bucking your hips upwards. "A-ahhhh! Ah! I can't handle it!" Tanner cocked his head while he proceeded to finger fuck you. "Handle what?" He asked before leaning forward and bit down on your left tit as harsh as he could. "Ow! Ahhhh~! S-stop it!" You moaned out feeling his teeth sink into your flesh.

It hurt but...it also felt good.

Oh god...

After a few minutes of tiddie biting and finger fucking, you felt that oh so familiar feeling pooling within the pit of your belly. "T-tah..." you choked on your words. "I-...I'm gonna cuh-cum, AHHHHH TANNER~!" You howled out in pleasure, your orgasm crashing down on you. Cum and squirt gushed out of your twitching hole, tanner still fingering your pussy as you rode your high.

A whole 2 minutes had passed before you finally calmed down from your most intense orgasm you've ever had. Sweat dripped from your stomach mixing with your juices that pooled underneath your bare ass. You panted heavily, your legs slightly twitching. "There. Doesn't that feel much better?" Tanner teased pulling out a handkerchief from his coat pocket to wipe off your juices that soaked his fingers. You responded with a weak huff feeling extremely tuckered out. "Good. Well it's time to take you back. I've got a schedule I need to follow. Have a good sleep (y/n)." Those were the last words you heard before a needle was jabbed in your neck injecting that special knock out fluid tanner loved to use.

"Until next time, (y/n)~"

(THE NEXT DAY)

The sounds of the birds chipping woke you from your slumber. You slowly struggled to crack your eyes, groaning at the sunlight that filled the room. You let out a small groan as you stretched. Your body felt heavy and sore. You looked down noticing that you were wearing one of your large t-shirts. Tanner must have had the decency to dress you while you were still out. You lifted up the shirt and stared at your chest. Your swollen breasts were decorated with tanners bite marks. You bit down on your bottom lip thinking about last night's events you were for sure going to have a hard time to forget. 

You were brought out of your thoughts when you heard a familiar voice down the hallway that got closer towards your room. You watched the door crack open and quickly pulled your shirt back down seeing a familiar looking face you were happy to see. "Luna? W-when did you get back?" Luna smiled waving at you as she lightly sat down on the bed. "I got back last night. My dad offered to watch my mom for the rest of her recovery. I sent you a few texts but you weren't responding. When I got back you were out like a light last night" Luna explained reaching out and ruffling your hair. "You looked rather exhausted. I tried waking you but you were in a deep sleep." You chuckled and shrugged your shoulders. "Hehe well I tried my best to do a bit of work and it really screwed up my sleep schedule." You lied with a sheepish smile painted across your face. "It's not for everyone (y/n) but still, I'm thankful you helped with all of this while I was away. How 'bout I pay you back by taking you out for dinner tonight? We can go anywhere you'd like." You cocked your head to the side. "Won't it interfere with your work? I know you're still looking for the blue blood killer, I don't wanna be a bother." You spoke in a pout. Luna softly smiled and shook her head. "I figured I should take a little time off for myself. Plus you deserve a treat after all." You grinned and nodded your head, letting out a loud yawn. "Hehe you're still tired. Go ahead and get some more rest. I'll wake you up in a bit." Luna spoke before getting up and walking out of the room.

You layed back down cuddling the pillows and blankets close against you. Suddenly you felt something crumble against your fingers that were hiding under the pillows. You grabbed the object, pulling your hand from underneath. It was a small folded piece of paper. You unfolded it and read a note written in red ink.

'I enjoyed our time together last night. I'll be sure to visit you again next week on your birthday. Until then (y/n)'

You stared at the paper with wide eyes. A bright red blush spread across your cheeks. Your hands and lips trembling. Your eyes scanned the note over and over again trying to process what you just read.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I....am so fucked."

**Author's Note:**

> Aye this took me days to finish. I lost a lot of sleep writing this. I hope I managed to please you guys with this story. It's been a while since I've written a xReader fic in a while so I hope it was to you guys liking. 
> 
> If you'd like more like this please feel free to dm me on Twitter at @/HunBunnii :)
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING💖


End file.
